Empat Belas
by mysticahime
Summary: Empat belas kali dua puluh delapan Maret. Kuharap akan ada kali kelimabelas dan kali-kali selanjutnya./Aku menyayangimu... \SasuSaku, AU/ Happy birthday Ay dan ceruleanday! —mysticahime


**Empat Belas**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
**©2012

.

.

.

**01; **

Pertemuan itu dimulai dengan sorot mata ragu-ragu dan senyuman kecut. Kedua tangan kanan berjabat setelah muncul perintah dari ibu mereka.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Oke, mungkin tidak selancar itu menyebutkan nama masing-masing—keduanya masih terlalu muda untuk menyebutkan pelafalan yang sempurna, tentu saja. Setidaknya begitulah yang diingat oleh Sakura.

Perkenalan yang malu-malu dan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran kecil mengenai permainan yang akan dimainkan; mobil-mobilan atau rumah boneka.

.

.

**02;**

Lutut mereka masih rapuh, tangan mereka masih terlalu mungil untuk meraup dunia dalam sebuah genggaman. Mata mereka masih begitu polos dalam memandang alam fana, tetapi kilatan penuh sukacita terus membanjir dari netra yang naif itu.

"Sasuke, cepat kejar akuu!" Yang satu melesat di muka, berpacu dengan lincah—

GUSRAK!

—dan terseret gravitasi yang tak mampu dilawan oleh tungkai mereka.

"Kubilang juga apa. Dasar..."

Hari ulang tahun kedua itu diisi dengan jerit Sakura saat sang ibu menotolkan obat merah pada lututnya yang terkikis.

.

.

.

**03;**

"Aku mau hiasan cerinya!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Heeiii, ini kue siapa, ya?"

"Kue ini untukmu, tetapi dari ibuku!"

Gadis cilik itu menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena kalah berargumen dengan bocah berambut _spiky_ itu. Kedua lengannya bersedekap.

"Ya, terserah deh, Sasuke. Kau begitu tega pada anak yang berulangtahun." Pipi gembulnya bergerak-gerak kala ia mendumel.

Lalu keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

Sakura mengira Sasuke akan merasa bersalah karena tidak membiarkannya yang berulang tahun untuk makan manisan ceri itu—terutama karena ia melihat Sasuke memandangi ceri itu dengan wajah gelisah.

—tapi dugaannya salah.

"Cerinya enaaak!" —seruan itu terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan manisan ceri satu-satunya bergulir masuk ke mulut Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

Satu teriakan kencang—"Sasuke jahaaaaaaattttt!"

.

.

.

**04;**

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Masuk sekolah tidak menyeramkan, kok."

Berapa kali pun diyakinkan oleh sang ibu, Sakura masih tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya saat ini—berjongkok di sebelah semak-semak dan tak mau bergerak meskipun menit demi menit sudah berlalu.

"Ngapain kau di sana?" Suara seorang bocah laki-laki membuat kepala berambut merah muda itu mendongak.

Satsuki—ibu Sakura—yang menjawab, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, Sasuke-_chan_."

Sepasang alis hitam bertaut heran. "Sekolah itu asyik, nggak kayak semak-semak yang isinya monster berbulu."

—dan satu jam berikutnya, Sakura sudah duduk manis di bangku taman kanak-kanaknya, sama sekali tidak bermain di luar.

.

.

.

**05;**

Kala itu matahari sudah bersinar hangat dan membangunkan seisi universal. Titik-titik cahayanya berjatuhan pada permukaan daun, atap, rerumputan—

—dan pada sepasang kelopak mata yang masih terpejam.

Kelopak itu menggeletar ketika didengarnya bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka.

"_Wake up, Sleepyhead_. Masa' mau tidur terus di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Nanti." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepala di balik selimut. "Sejak kapan kau sok memakai bahasa Inggris? Sok jago."

Dan hadiah pertama di ulang tahun kelima itu adalah timpukan bantal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**06;**

"Aku punya permintaan—"

"Tidak."

"Lah, aku kan belum bilang apa yang kumau, Sasuke!"

"Tetap jawabannya 'tidak'."

"Pelit sekali."

"Biar."

Sakura menghela napas dan memandang bintang-bintang kertas yang berserakan di lantai, hasil kreasinya setelah memakan waktu seharian penuh. "Ya sudah."

"Memangnya mau apa?" —kena! Sakura tahu pasti pada akhirnya Sasuke akan bertanya.

"Aku mau kau simpan semua bintang ini."

"Hah?"

"Iya, pokoknya simpan."

Uchiha cilik memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. "Bilang saja kau memanfaatkan keuntungan sebagai anak ulang tahun hari ini supaya tidak dimarahi ibumu karena membuat sampah sebanyak ini."

"Ini bukan sampah!"

(Dan pada akhirnya pun Sasuke takluk pada keinginan bocah yang berulangtahun itu.)

.

.

.

**07;**

Intens—begitulah tatapan Sasuke beberapa menit terakhir ini. Tilik sasaran pandangnya: sesosok gadis cilik bersurai permen kapas sedang menari berputar-putar mengelilingi spasi lapang kediamannya...

...dengan renda gaun yang berkibar seirama pergerakannya.

Sasuke bukannya bodoh—ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa sandang itu adalah kostum perayaan ulang tahun Sakura yang baru. Dan gadis itu menyukainya—sangat—sehingga ia enggan melepaskan gaun tersebut dan mencampakkannya ke keranjang cucian.

Sasuke bukannya iri—untuk apa iri hanya karena masalah gaun? Ia anak laki-laki normal, tentu saja—tapi...

...apa Sakura akan tetap menari gembira bila ia tahu bahwa di bagian belakang pita gaun yang menggantung indah itu tertempel bekas permen karet?

(—permen karet yang dikunyah Uchiha muda, tentu saja.)

.

.

.

**08;**

"Aku punya sebuah mimpi."

Di usianya yang beranjak delapan tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Haruno Sakura mengungkapkan mimpinya pada orang yang telah menghabiskan sekian anual bersamanya. Duduk mengayunkan kaki dari tembok setinggi satu meter yang dipanjatnya susah-payah bersama rekan kriminalnya, membiarkan angin bermain dengan serbuk bunga musim semi.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respons, Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"...apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah bermenit-menit merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sepasang netra berwarna natural. "Hentikan tatapan menjijikan itu, Nona Muda."

Kalau saja tidak ingat mereka berada cukup jauh di atas tanah (ya, tinggi mereka sendiri baru sedikit melebihi satu meter), besar probabilitas Sasuke mendapatkan sikutan yang menyakitkan pada rusuknya.

"Aku mau menikah di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-25." Jawaban polos itu menari di udara.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau mau cuma punya satu kue nantinya?"

—dan balasan singkat itu mengubur impian gadis kecil Haruno untuk selama-lamanya.

("_—__ENGGAK MAU!"_)

.

.

.

**09;**

Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidup, Haruno Sakura menemukan bahwa bunga ilalang dengan ujung berbulu putih yang dirangkai asal bersama beberapa ruas rumput liar terlihat lebih indah daripada mawar merah merekah ataupun setangkai bunga matahari yang berbinar ceria.

Mungkin karena ia menerima bunga itu di hari ulang tahunnya, mungkin karena karangan itu merupakan buket ulang tahunnya yang pertama, mungkin karena bunga itu diberikan tepat saat tengah malam melalui jendela yang terbuka—

—atau _mungkin_ karena _Uchiha Sasuke_-lah yang menghadiahkan mereka untuknya.

.

.

.

**10;**

"Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu, Sasuke!"

"Oh."

"Cuma 'oh'?" Sakura terkesiap menyaksikan ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap datar menyambut tawaran darinya. Ini hal yang amat tidak biasa, kalau mengingat reaksi bocah yang selalu menghabiskan waktu berebut manisan atau apa pun dengannya.

"Kau mau aku bilang apa?" Dengan satu tangan, anak lelaki berambut hitam itu menutup pintu lokernya.

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunku, dan ada toko permen baru yang—"

"Aku benci makanan manis," tandas Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan gadis ciliki itu untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

Malam harinya, Sasuke menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Didapatkannya gadis merah muda itu menggulung dirinya dalam bola selimut dan membiarkan kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Mata Sasuke dapat menangkap titik-titik bercahaya di langit-langit kamar Sakura—stiker _glow in the dark_ yang menyerupai pemandangan galaksi _Milky Way_.

"Oi," panggilnya pelan, "Ini buatmu." —dan sekotak cokelat yang dihias cantik oleh pita dilemparkan ke balik selimut.

Satu sisi selimut terbuka dan kepala Sakura melongok ke luar dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"Hadiahnya terlalu malam tahu, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**11;**

Ada kalanya hari ulang tahun hanya ingin dilalui Haruno Sakura dengan bersantai dan bergurau. Berdiam diri di rumah dan menghamparkan diri di atas permadani tebal yang menghadap ke televisi seraya melahap tumpukan animasi Disney tanpa ada yang memarahi. Sesekali sambil menyuap permen cokelat warna-warni yang dikirimkan bibinya semalam.

—bersisian dengan Sasuke, tentu saja, selama satu hari penuh.

(Walau si anak lelaki tertidur setelah tiga puluh menit pertama menonton Snow White.)

.

.

.

**12;**

Wajah yang ditekuk dan ucapan ketus menjadi penanda bahwa Haruno Sakura tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Ia sedang mangkel—ingin rasanya melemparkan benda _apa pun_ yang berada di dekatnya ke _siapa pun_ yang mencobanya mengajak bicara.

Kausal utamanya adalah Sasuke _tidak ada_ saat hari ulang tahunnya kali ini. Bertepatan dengan liburan musim semi seusai kelulusan sekolah dasar, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Osaka sepanjang sisa akhir minggu—mengingat hari Senin berikutnya adalah upacara masuk sekolah baru.

Menjelang petang, ibunya memberikan telepon nirkabel kepada gadis berambut permen kapas itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Halo?" sapanya ketus kepada siapa pun yang sudah nekad meneleponnya di saat-saat rawan seperti ini. Kalau yang berada di seberang sana adalah Ino, Sakura memutuskan untuk mematikan telepon detik itu juga.

"_Hei, selamat ulang tahun, ya."_

—telepon itu tidak jadi kehilangan koneksi karena _Sasuke_-lah yang menelepon.

.

.

.

**13;**

Orang-orang bilang, umur tiga belas adalah permulaan dari kuncup bunga yang mekar bagi seorang anak perempuan. Secara biologis, mereka sudah tidak disebut lagi sebagai anak-anak, tetapi disebut sebagai remaja.

—dan dunia remaja tentu lebih luas daripada dunia kanak-kanak. Banyak hal yang boleh dilakukan oleh seorang gadis muda, atau setidaknya didapatkan.

Dan di pagi buta itu Haruno Sakura memekik bahagia karena memperoleh hadiah ponsel yang serupa dengan ponsel Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**14;**

_Selamat ulang tahun.  
Sender: Uchiha Sasuke  
28/03, 00.00 a.m_

Terjengit dari mimpinya akibat getaran halus yang merambat dari ponselnya, Haruno Sakura mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Terbangun tengah malam begini bukan kebiasaannya, walau pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun setelah membaca sebaris pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke, rasa kantuk itu lenyap begitu saja tergantikan oleh gejolak berbunga-bunga yang berkembang cepat di hatinya. Tentu saja, beberapa hari yang lalu, gadis itu menemukan bahwa dalam dirinya telah tumbuh perasaan yang lain terhadap teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Mungkin, ini perasaan 'suka'.

_Trims. Aku menyayangimu...  
To: Uchiha Sasuke  
28/03, 00.01 a.m_

Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah balasan dari rumah tetangga sebelah—tempat Sasuke berada.

_Kau mengigau?  
Sender: Uchiha Sasuke  
28/03, 00.01 a.m_

Kikikan kecil terlontar, dan hanya Sakura sendiri yang tahu mengapa ia tertawa. Sasuke jelas tidak akan percaya dengan isi _mail_-nya barusan, tapi tidak apa-apa—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sudah empat belas kali dua puluh delapan Maret terlalui bersama-sama; gadis itu berharap akan ada kali kelimabelas dan kali-kali selanjutnya.

Akan ada banyak waktu untuk membuat Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya—dan Sakura berharap pemuda itu akan mengetahuinya saat ulang tahun Sakura selanjutnya, atau yang berikutnya, atau beberapa tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret selanjutnya.

**-FIN-**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Happy belated birthday(s)_, Ay dan Leceeee :D _Love you both, my sisters_. Maaf kadonya sederhana dan telat begini xP

_All the best for you twoooo_ :*

**mysticahime****™—****14082012**


End file.
